Jolene
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: What happens when Miley cheats on Liily reuploded and reedited


**A/N: Hello loyal readers I am posting a revamped version of this fic because the old one got deleted now I'm making some changes that I hope you like and love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the song **_**Jolene **_**or an other music**_**. **_**However if I did own Hannah Montana I'd put it on The N. where Liley can run free**

**Jolene**

**Lily's POV**

I 'm sitting here on the porch at the home in Crowley Corners that I've shared with the woman I love at two in the morning depressed and crying because I know. I know in my heart that my wife my lover my best friend my Miley's is being pulled away from me and I can't stop it. Its to late now. In fact it was to late from the beginning.

**Flash-Back**

_It was hot that day in the studio I remember_ _as I watched Miley swivel around in front of the mixing board as beads of sweat formed on her head. _

"_Where the hell is Oken with that girl," she said in a frustrated tone. _

"_Calm down babe Oliver will be here," I said trying to ease here nerves. _

" _Lil all I'm saying is if Oliver wants me to sign this girl the least he could do is get here on time. I mean he's one of our top artist he knows how much studio time cost," Miley said and couldn't be more right. A year after we finished collage and had our wedding Miley took off the Hannah wig to the world and lived her dream of moving back too Tennessee and starting a record label. She decided to call it Wonderland. As her first act business She signed our best friend Oliver and her former rival Mikayla. That was four years ago and since then Oliver has become the biggest pop star in the world behind Miley. _

"_Here you're so tense," I said moving behind Miley's chair to rub her shoulders trying to remove some of the tension in my wife's back _

"_Umm that feels good," she says as I lean down and kiss her neck the door opens. _

"_Hey.. whoa did interrupt something," Oliver said as he came in with his trademark goofiness. _

"_You're late Ollie," Miley said in slightly annoyed voice. _

"_I'm sorry she wanted to look perfect Miles," Oliver explained. _

" _Look Oliver she better be good as long as we had to wait, do you know how much money this is costing us," she said. _

"_Hey its me "Smoken Oken" who told you to sign David Hodges," _

"_You did," she replied. _

"_and what happen ?" Oliver asked with a cocky smirk _

" _He went number one on three charts and double platinum," she replied. _

"_What about Mandy and Taylor how much money did they bring the company in ticket sale last year" he said. _

"_Ok ok get her in here," Miley said. If its one thing she knew for sure it was Oliver had an ear for talent_

_Oliver walked back over to the door and motioned for someone to come in. What followed was a stunning auburn haired beauty carrying a guitar with perfect emerald green eyes, ivory skin a smile like a bright spring day. The first thing I thought was she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. What I noticed next was the trance like way Miley stared at her. Almost like she was checking her out but I quickly dismissed it as me being paranoid. Of course I wouldn't have been as paranoid if hadn't been almost a month since she an I made love. But Miley was preparing for a tour so I forgave her._

" _Guys I'd like you to meet Jolene Baker, Jolene Miley and Lilly Stewart," he said introducing us. _

"_Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stewart," She said in a voice so sweet that she could make honey. Miley looked at her with a look that looked vaguely familiar. _

"_The pleasure is all mine," Miley said shaking her hand and letting it linger. Then I knew where I seen that look Miley used to look at me that way._

**End of flash back**

That was six months ago and since then Miley has been more distant. She seems to make excuses to explain it. She says things like " This tour is a huge deal and is going bring the label a lot more fans," or " Lilly stop being so clingy," and "Lilly its my job to make sure Jolene's ready,." Some how it always comes back to her. Like earlier this month.

**Flash Back**

_It was a hot muggy Saturday and Miley had called all our Wonderland family to the house for a small barbeque at our house. The thing about a small label is that everyone is pretty much brother sister which is what I thought. As the familiar smell of barbeque and gun smoke filed the air. I never understood why they always had shooting contest at our barbeques. But Miley said it was a southern thing and it was in away very much true. Seeing that David was from a rule South Carolina town much like Crowley Corners and his words grew up a black redneck emo. Mandy and Taylor or Maylor as they called themselves were from Memphis and were Tennessee girls like Miley and Jolene and Mikayla and her wife Demi__were from Texas. Leaving the only none native southerners Oliver and me. _

"_Ah ha yeah six shots dead center beat Tay," David said handing his chrome desert eagle to the blonde before taking a small sip from his IBC bottle. After Taylor took her turn Miley took hers using a Winchester rifle hitting all the targets dead center. _

" _Way to show off Miley twelve targets. I could have so made that if you didn't hog the big gun," David said. _

" _Yeah, yeah excuses Hodges. daddy your up," Miley said. Just as Robby Ray was about to take the gun Jolene stepped up _

"_Um Robby if its okay I'd like to take this shot," Robby studied her and saw the confidence in her an told Miley to let her take the shot. _

"_Okay how many targets do you want," Mandy asked. _

_Jolene smiled and said "sixteen" _

"_Sixteen are you serious ?!" David said. _

"_Is that a problem," Jolene asked. _

"_Yeah you're not gonna make it," he replied. _

"_Okay I'll tell you what not only will I make it I'll make it from the porch steps" _

"_Ok Jo there's no way in the world you can make that its another twenty feet from here," _

"_I think she can make it fact I'm willing to bet on it," Miley said. _

" _Oh no not this again. Dave don't bet her remember last time you lost a bet to Mlies you had to ride your four wheeler in the snow in front of the tour bus at night all the way to the state line," Taylor said _

" _Jolene what so bad about that?" Jolene asked. _

"_He was naked that's what," Mandy said causing a fit of laughter with everyone except David. _

"_Ok Stewart this time we bet money. I got five hundred right here says she can't" _

"_Okay deal, Jolene take your mark," Miley said Jolene Nodded and went to the steps while the others set up the targets. I didn't know anything about shooting cause well I'm from Malibu and never liked guns. but I knew this shot would be hard almost impossible. But I must've been wrong because Jolene hit every single one. I expected the cheers from every one. But I didn't expect Miley to take Jolene in a more than friendly hug....._

**End of Flash Back:**

That hug the way that Miley seemed to obsessed with her was all I thought about as I made way up the stairs. When I reach the bedroom and crawl back into the sheets hear something. from Miley's side of the bed. "Umm right there," I hear her moan. Then I smell it that sweet scent that only happen when she's aroused a scent I've missed. as I hear another moan I think Miley's dreaming of me then I hear what dashes my hopes the name I wish I never knew. "Jolene oh Jolene," she moans. I turn over on my side and cry myself to sleep as my wife calls another woman's name.

******

It's mid-afternoon when I pull into the parking lot of Jolene's apartment complex. Sometime during the night I decided to confront Jolene about things. As I ride the elevator to her floor, and make my way her door I prepare myself to beg Jolene to leave the label and Miley. As Jolene answers the door I see her face is one of shock and fear as I notice she's only wearing very short silk rope.

"Lilly um hey what are you doing here," she ask me in nervous voice.

"Jolene I need to talk too you is this a bad time," I asked planning my speech in my head

"Actually Lilly I was just about to ," but for she can finish a voice that's ingrained in my soul speaks.

" Jolene baby come back to bed I have to be home before Lilly.." Miley trails off as she sees me standing in the door way. As she approaches me I feel the tears well up in my eyes. and I feel as though a shot gun blast has gone off in my heart. As I see Miley my wife. The women who I swore my life to in nothing but her underwear. My body tensed with rage and my soul burned from the inside out until it shattered my heart and with it my world.

"Lilly I didn't want you to find out like this I...ah," she says as her words are cut off by my fist. Take one last look before running away in tears I'll never love again.

******

I'm lying in what used to be our bed in my wedding dress staring at the empty bottles of vodka and sleeping pills waiting for it to happen. Wondering what it will be like when it happens. I also thank of my last words to Oliver. I called him just before I lied down in the bed and told him everything. The doughnut blamed himself to which I told him he had nothing to do with this. That Miley made her own choices. I then told him he was a true best friend and that I loved him and hoped he could forgive for what I was doing. As a last request I asked for him to pray for my soul then hung up. That was an hour ago now I'm just lying here thinking of what awaits me as I feel myself start to die. Its strange really I always herd that dying hurts but I don't feel pain all I feel is a clam sleep washing over me. Maybe if I close my eyes I can dream of a world where Miley is still mine. That's what I'll do I close my eyes sleep and dream.

**Regular POV :**

Miley sat in her dressing room and downed her tenth swig of whiskey from her flask. Hoping to numb the pain of the day. Today would be a year since it happened. One year since Lilly her true love committed suicide. Oliver had been the first to turn his back on her followed immediately by David Mandy and Taylor they all left the label that they help build saying in very public interviews that Miley's stupidity and lust is what killed Lilly and their friendship. Taylor even went as far to say that if Miley or Jolene sat foot anywhere near her she'd kill them. A threat she nearly made good on at an MTV taping a few months ago beating Jolene severely and sending to the hospital. the incident earned her the nick name the pop princess of pain. Jolene herself left Miley after she started drinking excessively and saying that it wasn't fun any more, and that it wasn't worth it. Robby being the good father tried to send Miley to rehab after she nearly killed herself and Mikayla in a car accident. After that Miley fired her father. Who later decided to joint manage Mikayla with her wife Demi. With no one left to turn to Miley continued to spin out control in a haze of drugs alcohol and bed hopping trying to fill the void. She felt everyone blamed her and that she deserved it. The only twisted good that the scandal brought was a boost an album sales for her and her former friends. This caused Miley more pain as she looked at the rock star stereotype she now was. Hoping to further numb herself poured a white powdery substance onto the table and cut it into six thick lines and snorted them hoping to for an overdose she knew wouldn't come because she hadn't suffered enough for killing Lilly.

**The End**


End file.
